robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Breezie
Breezie is a character that appears in the cartoon series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. First appearing in the episode "Lovesick Sonic", she appears as an attractive female hedgehog but is actually one of Dr. Robotnik's robots. Breezie was originally created to trick Sonic and eliminate him, but she ended up genuinely falling in love with Sonic and betrayed her creator. She would later be wooed by fellow robot rebel Robotnik Jr. and the two would come to live together as a couple. History Lovesick Sonic Breezie is first seen being pursued by Scratch and Grounder and Sonic comes to her rescue. Immediately smitten by Breezie's charm and beauty, Sonic invites her to join him and Tails for lunch, but Breezie then starts making numerous demands of Sonic who, utterly lovestruck, blindly complies with all of her unreasonable requests which take him to all the farthest corners of Mobius. Tails expresses his annoyance with Breezie's treatment of Sonic and she responds by throwing the fox into a river. With Sonic and Tails gone, Breezie worked with Scratch and Grounder to devise a trap to destroy Sonic when he returned. The trap almost worked, but when Sonic returned to Breezie's side, he gave her a locket and a poem he had written. Surprised that Sonic gave her something that she hadn't sent him for, Breezie was touched and guilt-ridden. She freed Sonic from Scratch and Grounder's trap and she admitted to him that she was actually one of Robotnik's robot agents. She told Sonic about Robotnik's plan to flood an entire village and the heroic hedgehog sped off to stop him. Afterwards, Breezie left Tails with a letter to give to Sonic, expressing that she did indeed love him and hoped that they would one day meet again. Sonic the Matchmaker Breezie eventually got work hosting a daytime talk show, during which she was later kidnapped by Scratch and Grounder for Robotnik to uncover the error that made her go rogue for another project. While Breezie was being transported with fellow prisoner Robotnik Jr., another of Robotnik's rogue creations, Sonic rescued them. Breezie tried to rekindle her relationship with Sonic, oblivious to Robotnik Jr.'s advances towards her, without much luck. Later, as Breezie got her favourite flowers from Robotnik Jr., Scratch and Grounder caught them and brought them to Robotnik. After the doctor was done with them, Breezie and Robotnik Jr. were thrown out where Sonic and Tails found them. As they headed out to stop Robotnik from causing a drought, Breezie began to warm up to Robotnik Jr. and eventually saved him from a waterfall. Saving Robotnik Jr. proved to Breezie that he needed him, which made her fall in love with him, and she ended her affection with Sonic on a good note. Personality Breezie is flirtatious, seductive and a bit spoiled. Beneath her somewhat ditsy exterior though, Breezie was originally nasty, scheming and rotten, tricking Sonic into going to the most dangerous parts of Mobius without a shred of concern for his well-being and coldly prepared his destruction while he was away. However, Breezie eventually had a glitch which made her develop a sense of mortality and genuine concern for others. She also became guilty for the bad things she committed which let to her initial departure from Sonic. Since then, Breezie has become much more friendly towards others, though she still kept some mean traits like openly making fun of Robotnik Jr., which is noted to be said in a manner similar to the latter. Because she was designed to be solely malicious, Breezie was initially completely foreign to acts of random kindness. She was surprised when Sonic brought her a gift she did not ask him for and was confused over her own capabilities for good and feelings of sorrow caused by regret. Breezie is by no means a pushover, which is exhibited in bossy, slightly stubborn and tough behaviour. When Scratch and Grounder offered their services, she quickly and strictly asserted herself as their boss and when their escape from Robotnik's captivity was ensured, Breezie preferred to get out on her own instead of with Robotnik Jr.'s help. For a while, Breezie was a typical "damsel in distress", often relying on Sonic to get her out of jams. However, she eventually outgrew that habit when she saved Robotnik Jr. on her own, which made her discover that she liked having others rely on her than the other way around. Abilities Breezie's chassis contains a torso compartment which contains a robo-comm-phone for contacting Dr. Robotnik. She initially had various other gadgets installed within her system that were never revealed and fell into disrepair, though one other working device she had was a helicopter rotor housed in her back that allowed her to fly. Trivia * In the episode "Hero of the Year", Breezie's full name is revealed to be Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik. * Breezie is also a character in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic series, first appearing in Issue #267. This version of Breezie is not a robot, nor is she infatuated with Sonic. The Archie version of Breezie is a Mobian hedgehog who owns a global media franchise. Category:TV Robots Category:Androids Category:Sentient Robots Category:Animated Robots Category:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog